This invention relates to liquid dispensing and more particularly to a storage unit operatively connected to a household water system.
Currently, liquid household products such as soap, shampoo, bath oil and dishwashing detergent are applied in full strength and thereafter diluted and rinsed with water. One drawback of the current practice is that household products are often stored at random locations, and difficult to find. The products are not well organized with containers and bottles not easily accessible or littered in disarray on the floor. currently much space is wasted. Another drawback is that the use of household products varies greatly among individuals. Another drawback is that they are difficult to apply uniformly. Another drawback is that the current practice is wasteful with regard to the use of household products and water.
The present invention provides a number of advantages over the current practice. One advantage is that liquid household products are stored at single locations; available for immediate use. A second advantage is the convenience and utility of discharging household products through household water system outlets. By way of illustration, the utility of laundry tubs is substantially increased by discharging liquid soap through water outlets of laundry tubs during the bathing of pets, cleaning of paint brushes, washing of hands, and dying of hair. A third advantage is a savings with more efficient use of household products. A fourth advantage is an ability to uniformly apply liquid household products. A fifth advantage is an ability to automatically mix solutions of household products and water. A sixth advantage is less spillage and less accidents due to slipping and sliding.
The invention broadly comprises a storage unit for storing liquid household products, connected to a household water system, such as a bathtub, shower, laundry tub and kitchen sink and a control for operatively connecting and disconnecting the storage unit from the household water system. one feature of the invention is that the concentrations of the household products in the water solutions can be selectively controlled. Controlled amounts of the household products are introduced into the household water systems, mixed with water and discharged through outlets such as spray heads. The control between the storage unit and household water system selects the liquid and amount to be dispensed. The control is normally biased to an. xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position to prevent inadvertent discharges of the household products. In a first aspect of the invention, the liquid household products are introduced into the household water system by a venturi. In a second aspect, the storage unit is positioned above an outlet of the household water system and the household products are introduced into the household water system by gravity feed.
In employing the teaching of the present invention, a plurality of alternate constructions can be adopted to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, some alternate constructions are discussed. However, these embodiments are intended as examples, and should not be considered as limiting.
Further objects, benefits and features of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing detailed description and drawings which illustrate and describe the invention. The best mode which is contemplated in practicing the invention together with the manner of using the invention are disclosed and the property in which exclusive rights are claimed is set forth in each of a series of numbered claims at the conclusion of the detailed description.